Hormonal
by CherryTree
Summary: Maybe it was Naruto's absence or maybe something else entirely. All she knew was that she had the extreme urge to throw her clothes off and stick her hand between her legs. *********18 ONLY!************


**!NO ONE UUNDER 18!**

**Starr: Hello, my loves!**

**Sky: I hope you don't get flamed for this.**

**Starr: Heh. Yeah, uh, this idea kind of popped in my head and now I can't write anymore until I actually get this written up, so yup. **

**Sky: Good luck, Starr. You're going to need it, because is probably going to take this down.**

**Starr: Relax! I'm going to put it under the right rating. And don't bother reporting it and having it taken down, I'll just repost it. I have made it very clear that no one under 18 should be reading this. I've given you the warning; it is your own fault if you decide to corrupt yourself. I am merely a writer, and occasionally I do write smutty stuff. You should see the ideas floating in my head that even I'M scared to write. Then again, maybe you shouldn't. It is not my fault if I corrupt anyone's children (why the hell would you let them be on Fanfiction, anyway?). Also, there is nothing I can do about songs. But without them, a song fic falls completely apart. Again,**_** IF YOU REPORT THIS AND HAVE IT TAKEN DOWN, I WILL REPOST IT!**_

**Sky: Anyhoodle, on with the story!**

Sakura had a serious problem.

As if being alone because Naruto was out on a mission wasn't enough; the telltale tightening in her abdomen told her a whole story on its own. She had just been watching a romance movie. At least, it started out that way - until it turned to the sex scene. Maybe it was Naruto's absence or maybe something else entirely. All she knew was that she had the extreme urge to throw her clothes off and stick her hand between her legs.

Sakura Haruno was extremely horny.

The remote appeared in her hand and the movie was off in a flash. Shaking her head vigorously, the rosette stuck her headphones on and looked down at her iPod. Not being able to decide on a song that would calm her nerves, she tapped shuffle. It seemed that fate was enjoying her current state with amusement, because as soon as the song came to life she immediately regretted hitting that button.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah_

_ Zip your lips like a padlock_

_ And meet me in the back_

_ With the jack and the juke box_

_ I don't really care where you live at_

_ Just turn around, boy, let me hit that_

_ Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_ Just show me where your dick's at_

The sound of Kesha's Blah Blah Blah booming in her ears made her cringe. She hit the skip button, hoping for a miracle.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard_

_ And their like, it's better than yours_

_ Damn right, it's better than yours _

_ I could teach you, but I'd have to charge_

Growling at her iPod screen, Sakura hit the fateful button one more time. Forget a miracle, she was hoping for the impossible to happen.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup wrong_

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_ Before you met me, I was alright_

_ But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_ Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_ Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_

A crashing sound echoed through the room as headphones were slammed against the wall. The sounds followed were ones that could only mean so few things. And when the front door opened, such sounds were blocked out by the noisy creak of the door as the household's other resident entered. When the door to their room was open, the rosette froze at the blonde's shocked face, but moved to slowly creep up to the body occupying the doorway.

"Won't you help me out, Naruto?" She batted her eyelashes.

Naruto gulped, finally realizing what he had gotten himself into.

**Starr: Hope you liked it loves!**

**Sky: Review, favorite, follow! Remember: leaving a review and favoriting always makes a writers day! ^_^**

**Starr: I don't own Naruto, **_**nor do I own the songs mentioned.**_

Songs mentioned (in order)

Blah Blah Blah by Kesha

Milkshake by Kelis

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

**Starr: See ya soon, loves!**

**Sky: Chapter 2 coming at ya soon!**


End file.
